


i have inscribed you on the palms of my hands;

by the_interuniversal_geometer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover Fuckery, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Superheroes, Teddy Lupin is Teddy Altman, Wildly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_interuniversal_geometer/pseuds/the_interuniversal_geometer
Summary: Harry and Teddy move to New York to get away from the expectations of Wizarding Britain. When Harry and Teddy get to the States Harry is content to lay low, to give Teddy as normal an upbringing as he possibly can. Little does Harry know that they’re about to be thrust into a world of superheroes and Gods.In a world where soulmates exist and they receive the scars and pains of each other, the things Harry knows for certain belong not to him but to his match are an ever-present chill and a gnarled scar around his shoulder.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Harry Potter/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 31
Kudos: 191





	i have inscribed you on the palms of my hands;

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JubileePenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubileePenguin/gifts).



> This is for Jen!! I’ve missed you so much <33
> 
> The title for this fic comes from God’s “The Bible”, (Isaiah 49:16).
> 
> This is my first Marvel fic and I am Very Much not familiar with any amount of lore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jess for betaing this chapter!

Harry moved to New York to get away from the stares, from the well-wishers and the hero worship as much as the new flavor-of-the-week ‘dark lords’ that everyone at the auror office expected him to take care of. ‘New ‘dark lord’? We’ll foist that off to Potter. He took care of the last one so well, and the one before that, and the one before that.’ But with Andromeda dead he’d gotten full custody of Teddy and he couldn’t be chasing after Pierré the Thestral King on the weekend with a ten-year-old at home—especially when the only magic that said ten-year-old could do were his metamorphmagus transformations.

Harry had done some research into this when Teddy had been much younger, looking at what kinds of magical gifts and illnesses can be passed down from parent to child. It was a relief to learn that lycanthropy couldn’t be passed down from parent to child, even more of a relief when successive full moons confirmed it. When Teddy appeared to have gotten his mother’s metamorphmagus gift, Andromeda was ecstatic, but as the years passed and he did no accidental magic, she began to grow a bit worried. Harry reassured her that some kids are just late bloomers and can grow into their magic just fine. After all, he explained, just look at Neville, and don’t magical gifts mean that kids are automatically magical? But Andromeda explained that just because a child has a magical gift, it doesn’t preclude them from having very little magic.

When he was nine and still hadn’t done any magic, Andromeda took him to get “tested”, as she called it. Harry didn’t know what the tests consisted of but she came home with Teddy looking bleak and announced that she wouldn’t be enrolling him in Hogwarts. While he had enough magic to sustain his metamorphmagus abilities, that was about all he had and it wasn’t enough for him to be accepted into Hogwarts.

Harry was grateful, at least, that even though Teddy was unable to do most magic, that he still had the mysterious cuts and scars that could only be attributed to soulmate injuries. Of course Harry didn’t like to see Teddy hurt but the injuries were so minor that the reassurance that Teddy had a soulmate was well worth their appearances. When Teddy asked where all the injuries were coming from, Harry explained that it was a very normal thing and only meant that Teddy had a soulmate out there somewhere waiting for him. Harry even showed Teddy his own soulmate scars, to which Teddy remarked on how many injuries Harry seemed to have. Harry also explained that he had a number of injuries that he had gotten himself.

When all his friends were going to Hogwarts, Teddy would be going to secondary school, though not in Britain. Harry decided that then would be a good time for them to move to the States, where Teddy would be going to an American secondary school. He’d been going to a Muggle primary school, so the transition into Muggle secondary school wouldn’t be too much of a change for him—the biggest change was going to be moving to the States. Harry was becoming increasingly worried that the intense focus that the media paid to him and his own wasn’t the best environment for Teddy to be growing up in. Harry wanted somewhere to start fresh, where the shadows of his own fame wouldn’t drown Teddy out.

He had been planning to move to the States even before Andromeda had passed away and only stayed the extra time in order to give Teddy stability. Now that Teddy’s friends were moving on without him, Harry saw no reason for them to stay. After all, Ron and Hermione were just a fire-call away, as would be Teddy’s other magical friends during the summer holidays. 

They were both already packed, Harry having done so earlier in the week, leaving just their essentials and a few changes of clothes not packed into the boxes that lined the walls. It would be a simple move—more so than if they were muggles, in any case. 

All Harry had to do was set up a modified portkey that linked all of their luggage to an object he could keep on him. When they were ready to move into their new flat, all Harry had to do was activate the spell linked to whatever object he had chosen and all the luggage would be transported to wherever the object was held. It was a bit of a tricky spell and Harry had had to do a bit of practicing before he was able to transport objects without mishap.

“Are you ready to go say goodbye to Victoire?” Harry asked Teddy. 

“Yeah, can we go now?” Teddy asked eagerly.

“Go ahead,” Harry nodded. 

Teddy took a pinch of Floo powder from the mantelpiece, threw it in the blazing fire, and said clearly, “Weasley-Granger residence.” He then strode purposefully into the now-green flames and disappeared.

Harry grabbed his own pinch of Floo powder and echoed Teddy’s words. He walked through the green flames and stumbled a bit as he crossed the threshold and into a cosy living room. 

“Really, Harry?” Teddy asked a coughing Harry, who had swallowed a lung full of soot from the fire. “You do that every time. What’s it going to take for you _not_ to breathe in when you’re traveling by Foo?”

Harry went a bit red, though Harry would swear that was from all the coughing and not Teddy’s comment. “It doesn’t happen _every_ time,” Harry said. “Only…most times.”

“Harry! Teddy!” came Hermione’s voice from across the room. “Welcome, we’re so glad to see you before you left for the States!”

Harry gave her a little wave. Hermione’s dark skin was covered in light swirling scars from when Ron had encountered a tentacled creature in the Department of Mysteries. The both of them shared many scars, from the word “Mudblood” written on their left forearms to a faint while line around their right upper thighs where Ron had splinched himself while apperating. The both of them bore the marks of their shared histories like badges on their skin.

Harry himself had a fair amount of scars, most of them from his own experiences but a decent few from his soulmate’s. The injuries he gathered from them, while serious, seemed to heal impossibly fast. This led him to believe that they must be a mage themself, one in an especially dangerous line of work, like a hit wizard in Siberia or another equally cold climate. Harry was always cold, sometimes so cold it felt like his very bones were chilled.

Nowadays, he always had warming runes stitched into the lining of his clothing, but during his years at Hogwarts, and before that at the Dursleys’, he had frequently worn multiple shirts layered over each other in order to stave away the chill. One of the only scars he could definitively say wasn’t one of his own was a gnarled scar right at his left shoulder as if the skin there had been hacked away with a knife. He’d had it for as long as he could remember, even at the Dursleys’, where he could remember having gotten very strange looks from his teachers and classmates both.


End file.
